2012
by VampKat
Summary: The last human on Earth finds love with a vampire and her betraying human friend.
1. Chapter 1

It's nothin' much. i personally love this one. I truely hope you do too. It's not like my other storie. i hope you like it as much as i do. i kind of wrote this based on the Twilight vampires. Hope that clears a little up. Oh, it's not very detailed, but Kitten is a girl, just verifying that.

**2012**

Hard cave floors and humid night breezes, a combination of a death that has overcome the last surviving human in the world, drawn out by the death of her husband, ended up dead by a vampire. She was second to last of the remaining humans on earth. I am now the last surviving human, constantly hunted by vampires as I am the last meal around, besides animals. I hide, even my scent. I feast, on the bodies of vampires. It might seem hard but I deal. The date, January 1, 2012. I was born on February 11, 1994. I'm 17 in physical appearance but if you look at it as the years I've ben around, 17. By the way, did I mention that the world was ruled by vampires. Well, it is. And like I said, living is a struggle especially when your best friend, who's still human, went off to marry a vampire. I have ben in such pain ever since she ran off.

Details are always my thing. Ever since I had to hide in a freezing cold cave my senses increased 10 fold. How else would I have seen the last woman die when I'm 10 miles away. You may think that I'm vampire now, with the pale skin from lack of sun and a cold hard touch. My only means of protection I had to make myself. I was able to get my hands on werewolves teeth and forge them into huge swords and hidden weapons.

I do occasionally run out to kill me some food. My teeth have harden to meet the qualifications of the vampire flesh. It's a breeze now ripping through bone of any kind. And now my story begins.

I wandered out of the cave, known to the nearby vampire villagers as "deaths tunnel", dressed in my long black coat. I find hiding ghosts in the tunnel, I've made friends with the ghosts for use of the cave. Anyway, I made my swift rounds through the forest to find someone unsuspecting me. I pass the white fern then duck behind a tall pine tree. On the other side of the tree was a cliff and below that cliff was the vampire filled village. I tuned into conversations and watched little boys play. I noticed a little girl playing near a river right outside the forests edge. _An easy meal. _I chuckled in my head. I quietly inched myself on the inside of the forests edge to get to where she was. Down the cliff and over the bush and then she was right in front of me. She was splashing the water with her back to the forest. _Didn't her mother ever tell her not to turn your back to the forest._ I thought in my head. I waited until the other vampires weren't looking and then I snatched the girl away. I quickly bit into her neck so she wouldn't scream, a move I had learned from months of hunting, and fled with the girl. She kicked and hit me with all her might as I reached my cave. I let go of her neck with my teeth and before she could scream even once, I sawed my way through neck and then the rest of her body was devoured. The only think that I left of hers was her hands and feet. I carried them to little hiding place for food inside the crevice of a wall.

I licked my hand like a cat as I watched the setting sun. I poked at my growing fang like teeth. They mostly helped me tear through that little girl and I thanked them for that. I walked into the very back of the cave to my sleeping area where the glow worms lit. I took off my jacket and my clothes. I lay my naked body down on the cold hard rock and set my jacket over me. I untied my long brown hair and let it flow over the protruding rock so it could hit the floor. I always kept my hair in a high, tight ponytail. I listened to the ghosts conversations as I drifted into a sleep.

When I woke the next morning, I herd yells coming from the mouth of the cave. I quickly got dressed into my clothes. I slowly walked to the mouth. There were yells still coming at me. The sun had risen and I saw a dark figure standing there.

"Hey! Kitten! I need to talk to you! I won't hurt you!" The figured yelled. Noone knows my old nickname from when I was little, Kitten. I had no idea who this person was. I yelled back. "Who are you and how do you know my old nickname!" The figure paused for a second and looked towards his side. I lunged at him and tackled him to the ground. My hair tangled as we rolled down the hill like a log. I had him in a bear hug. When we stopped at the bottom, I pinned his arms and legs to the ground as I set above him. We caught eye-to-eye. At that moment he smiled. I frowned in disgust.

"You don't remember who I am, do you." he said in a slow, sad voice.

"No, I've never seen you in my life, now who are you!" I yelled at him. He looked as if he were about to cry.

"My names Tao." he said in a very quiet voice. He turned his head violently and shut his eyes tight. I finally realized who he was. I slowly let his arms and legs free then I violently stood up and crossed my arms. I hadn't thought of him since I was in the eighth grade. Now I see his face for the first time. He stands up and looks at my turned back. My eyes filled up with tears and then they ran down my face. My body started to shake. Tao reached his hands towards my turned shoulders but I walked off a few inches. I wanted him to get the idea that I imagined us being together and that of all the nights I've waited for him he decides to show up now. I felt driven to cry on his shoulder, but I kept from even looking at him. My mind was so filled with sadness that I forgot I was in the open for vampires to see. I heard an arrow whizzing through the air. I moved back and saw it fly right in front of my face. I heard other arrows at least a thousand aimed at me. I wasn't as quick as a vampire and I knew I wouldn't be able to escape them. I felt hands around my waist pick me up and zip through the trees escaping the shroud of arrows. At once I knew that it was Tao. He stopped when we were inside the cave. He didn't let me down. I looked up at him with a smile of thanks but he was looking at my leg with sad eyes. I dropped my smile and looked at my leg. Protruding out of it was a long arrow. My blood dripped onto the cave floor and at that second I could feel the pain shooting up my leg. I grunted and then looked up at Tao who was staring into my pain shrunken face.

"I can't set you on the floor, do you have something to lay on?" He asked in concern.

"Walk...down the tunnel...I have a type of..bed." I said trying to not pass out from the lose of blood. He wasted no time and carefully made his way to the end of the tunnel. He soon found that it was filled with glow worms. He found the tall flat rock with the leather jacket on it. I passed out knowing that I was in good hands.

When I woke later that day, I found myself on the makeshift bed. My eyes fluttered. I turned my head to see Tao's beautiful eyes, but standing behind him were two figures that I could not make out. I sat up quickly in fear for my wounded body.

"Don't fear them." He said in a calming voice. "They won't hurt you."

I looked at the dark figures that stepped closer into the light. I knew that I should know who they were but nothing came to mind. I gave a puzzled look at Tao who then introduced them.

"This is my father Ten," Ten bowed slightly, "and my brother Dan." Who did the same as Ten. "Remember, Ten's real name is Tendonolyne and he's a doctor. He fixed your leg while you were unconscious. And remember that Dan's the silly one who gets into trouble." I smiled and nodded. I'm finally realizing that I haven't smiled in years. I touched my leg and then felt a bandage wrapped around the wound. He took off my shoes which I found were on the ground. I looked back at Tao and noticed that Ten and Dan were gone.

"Why were you calling to me?" I asked. He looked at my hand which he was grasping now.

"I was looking for you then I caught a note of people saying the cave dweller had kidnapped another child. I asked what the cave dweller was and they told your description, but fiercer. They said it was a human as well. Dan had ben telling me that you were still human. I asked where the cave was and they showed me. I yelled into the cave and then I got your voice from it, and when you lunged at me, I was filled with happiness, but when you didn't recognize me, I fell into despair.

"I still love you kitten and that will never change. I want your race to claim power over the earth again, I want peace instead of them hunting you. You and your friend, queen Alexis are the only ones who are humans, and I don't want you dead. I know how much you hate Alexis but we can all live in peace at the castle. Please."

I thought about his plead to come to the castle. I have had hard times in the cave and hunting vampires is risky, sooner or later I'm going to get bitten. I had Tao by my side and if I make my truce with Alexis, we would be under protection.

"I think that it would be good for my health if I did." I told Tao. He smiled. He kept a hold of my hand as I got off my forever stone bed. Tao cradled me in his arms.

"Wait!" I yelled at him. "Put me down for a second." He did as I wanted. I limped over to a stone wall and then talked into it. I was telling the ghosts that I was leaving and might not come back. I limped back over to Tao who immediately picked me up.

"Why are you always carrying me?" I asked him.

"Ten says that you need to stay off of your leg for a while. Plus you won't be fast enough if were attacked again."

"True." I said back. He carried me to the mouth of the cave where we met Ten and Dan. None of them talked, Tao just made a quick nod and then he put me back down on the ground. He turned so his back was facing me and crouched to the ground.

"Come on, get on my back. We don't have time to waste." He told me in a harsh voice. I quickly jumped on his back and once he knew I was secure, he ran in the direction of Alexis's castle. I prepared for the worst at the greeting she would probably give me. I told myself, 'years of having to fend for myself and your afraid of a greeting gone bad, I think that Tao has softened you up.' I ignored the idea of a greeting gone bad and I just watched the scenery pass by.

In no time flat we were at the front gate to the castle. I saw a guard questioning Ten about me. I tuned into the inside of the castle and saw Alexis being fed sweet strawberries. I stopped the glimpse inside and watched as the guard opened the gates for our arrival. The gigantic court yard was filled with high class vampires. A lot of them stared at my wound as we passed by. I could see the filthy looks in there eyes. Tao quickened his pace towards the castle. Another guard standing at the main doors to the castle opened them to allow us inside with no hesitation. Another man with white gloves gestured up the stairs with his hand but balled it up into a tight fist when he saw Tao carrying me on his back.

At the top of the stairs there was a long hall which led to a magnificently carved white double door. A man inside opened them. I felt like a man on a mission. Like nothing could stop us. Inside the double doors was a very tall room and in the center of it was a very long table. Tao stopped at the closest end to us and set me down. I kept my arm wrapped around Tao's waist. I noticed that my hair was down and was getting in the way. I quickly tied my hair up in it's ponytail. I noticed Alexis and her husband at the other end of the long table. Ten and Dan were on either ends of me and Tao. I watched Alexis and she watched me with a smile. I caught a glimpse of the king who was staring angrily at me.

"State your business!" Alexis yelled over the table. Tao gave me a soft squeeze around my waist. I looked at him and he whispered into my ear, "Tell her that your sorry and that you wish to live under her wing." I gathered my thoughts and then took a small step forward as to present myself. The guards kept there spears at the ready to defend there queen I finally remembered my huge invisible sword that is still hanging on my back. I didn't worry about it at this point.

"I wish to state that I'm sorry." I said nervously. I had to get rid of my final fear of speech and now was the time to do that. "I wish to live under your wing, Queen Alexis." I fumbled over some of my words but I was able to get them out. Alexis looked at me in disgust, as if she didn't want a commoner living in high society. She looked at her husband who shook his head without second thought. I was filled with rage. I took a step back to feel Tao's touch in my now empty world. I felt like I was going to do something crazy.

"Your request has been denied. Leave at once!" she screamed. Something didn't feel right and then I knew what it was. I let go of Tao's arm and jumped onto the table, ignoring the pain in my leg. I ran at Alexis hearing Tao scream not to do it. I missed the flying spears. I pulled out my invisible sword and pointed it at the Alexis imposter. I slid to a stop, the Alexis imposter didn't flinch, not even the fake king. They all caught up to me to see what had happened. I nudged the head of the Alexis imposter and it came tumbling to the ground with a huge shatter as springs popped out of it and it chattered on like a broken record. I did the same to the fake king. Dumb founded, the guards ran around screaming 'the king and queen are gone.' I stuck on the table looking at the mechanical parts.

"How did you do that? I didn't even know they were robots myself I mean..."

"Shut up!" I yelled in through the room interrupting Tao. Everything went quiet in an instant. I felt Dan touching my sword and I nudged him away. I listened for the same ticking noise that I heard coming out of the robots, and soon enough I heard a faint version. I jumped off the table and went straight towards the wall in front of me I put my ear to it and I counted the ticks I heard. After a certain number of ticks the machine was vulnerable to anything. I stepped back and pointed my sword at the wall. After the right amount of ticks, I stabbed my sword through the wall. It bent over at the area where I stabbed it and it crumbled around me. I stood very still. When the debris had fallen I looked inside the dust filled room and saw a man attempting to escape. Everyone came into the room as they heard the crash. I grabbed the man and threw him into the large dinning hall. He landed on the table with a hard thud. I hopped onto the table and pointed my sword at his neck.

"Alright funny guy, where are they?" I yelled at him. He started to laugh then harder and harder.

"You don't know where they are, yet you know where I am." He laughed. I was getting scared. I put my sword away and then I ran back into the secret laboratory. I pounded at the floor. The guards took the crazy man away. Everyone watched as I frantically searched for the two people of royalty. I hit a hallow surface below a rug with the royal symbol. I kicked the rug away and I found a huge iron door. I tried to lift it but couldn't.

"Tao, help." He was by my side in just seconds. We both tugged at the door but it wouldn't budge. Ten and Dan then pitched in and with all four of us the door moved, slowly, but it was opening. There was a vast amount of suction. When it opened it was a long narrow freezer. It was vacuumed out of it's air. I jumped in.

"Kitten, what are you doing, you'll freeze." Tao told me.

"She's in here, I have to get her." I told him. I crawled through the ice. I didn't have my jacket on which was a bad thing. I turned a corner and then another only to find a dead end, but at the end were two figures all in white. Alexis was unconsious and in her husbands shocked arms. I had to drag them both back to the entry as quickly as I could. I quickly handed a frozen, but alive Alexis and a down right shocked King. I caught my breath so I could get out but then the door just swung shut and locked me in. I had a feeling that the door was controlled remotely. I was trapped! I pounded at the iron door and yelled for help. Tao yelled that he would get me out. I felt a heat coming on which was good, I wouldn't freeze, but the temperatures didn't stop rising, then they stopped. I heard a gurgling at the end of the tunnel. I hopped over there and then a huge blast of water filled the tall, narrow tunnel with water up to my knees. It rose quickly and yet slowly. I started to rise to the iron door. I pound on it yelling. Soon I had no more room for air, I kept trying to think but I was panicking too much. I was running out of air and then I passed out. Something sucked me to the floor and held me there.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I wasn't breathing but it seemed that I was an angel looking down at myself. Tao was trying to bring me back to life, Alexis was mourning over me and crying uncontrollably. Ten was trying to tell Tao that I was gone. He kept throwing them off. The King, who's name I now got as to be as Lance was holding Alexis, and rocking her back and forth. Alexis and Lance were safe now and there was no need for me anymore, but as I watched Tao trying to bring me back to life and looking at everyone's sad faces, I felt like I wanted to go back. A bright light show behind me and a white door appeared. I floated towards the door and touched the knob but I couldn't open it. I felt a breeze behind me. 'Tao's doing it.' I told myself. I floated back to the scene and closed my eyes. I felt Tao's cold lips and his breath running down my throat. I felt the water coming out of my lungs. I sat up violently and coughed up the water. I sat there gasping.

"Kitten, are you alright?!" Tao asked me. I didn't hear the cries coming from Alexis I didn't hear anything. I had my hand on my neck and my eyes were closed. I fluttered them open only to see the floor below me. I felt fine in a few different ways but right now I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything. Alexis slid herself over to my side.

"Kitten! Speak to me!" I felt reassured. I turned my head towards her.

"You don't have to cry anymore." I told her in a horse voice. I looked at her tear drenched face. She gave me a relieved look. I didn't know what to expect. Her frown turned into a smile.

"Little high little low." She said.

"Little hay little ho." I said back. We both laughed softly. I remembered that Tao was in the same room. "Thanks Tao." I told him in my scratched up voice. He didn't say anything at first I thought that _he_ was dead. I slid over to him, with Alexis's help, and I put my forehead on his. He looked into my eyes.

"Are you really alive?" He asked me.

"Yes." I held his hand as tightly as I could but being dead only drained the strength out of me. I started to cry. I heard Alexis and Lance get the other people out of the room. I looked around and it was just me and Tao. I looked down at our held hands then into his eyes. He backed away and let my hands go. I looked at him who had scurried away to the other side of the room and then I looked at my hands. They wanted to feel Tao again, but he was afraid of something. I closed my eyes and I felt the tears watering up in my eyes. Emotions never existed in my world until I met Tao. I sat there limply and then I felt really tired all of a sudden. I fell forward, but something caught my head from crashing to the floor. I found the strength to open my eyes and Tao had my chin in his hand, he was getting closer to my face. I moved my face closer and we kissed. It was shocking, literally, but I kept my face in position. I loved him more than anything in the world, and I was ready to prove it. He part his lips forcing my lips to part as well. His cold breath in my lungs again felt so heavenly that when we kissed again I fainted, falling into his lap.


End file.
